Eret
Eret (ang. Eret) — jeden z głównych nieprzyjaciół w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Przez większość życia był smoczym łowcą, a smoki które łapał, sprzedawał Drago Krwawdoniowi. Później został jeźdźcem i dołączył do plemienia Wandali. Często przedstawia się jako syn Ereta. Wygląd Mężczyzna jest zadbany i barwnie odziany. Nosi grube buty, granatowe spodnie oraz jasnobeżowy podkoszulek bez rękawów. Na to założoną ma szkarłatną tunikę, również pozbawioną rękawów, biegnie aż do ud - gdzie rozdziela się w dwa wiszące z przodu pasy. Na ramiona zarzucony jest szeroki, futrzany, jasnobrązowy szal, spięty z przodu na krzyż srebrną klamrą w kształcie sowy. U szerokiego, niebiesko - brązowego pasa Eret nosi kilka sztuk mieczy, schowanych w pochwach. Na obu rękach znajdują się ciemnoszare skórzane karwasze, oplecione brązowym sznurkiem. Eret ma trójkątną szczękę i wysoki podbródek. Średniej długości sztywne włosy zaczesane są prosto do tyłu. Bardzo wyraźne są także długie, czarne brwi oraz ozdobne malowidło zamiast brody, mieniące się różnymi odcieniami szarości. Charakter Eret jest pewny siebie oraz ma doskonale opanowaną sztukę chwytania smoków. Bezwzględnie spełnia rozkazy swojego przywódcy, sam ma wielu podwładnych, którzy pomagają mu w pracy. Lęka się Drago. Zrobi wszystko, byleby ocalić własną skórę. Pomimo swojej pewności siebie, odwadze i śmiałości, o której przekonuje otoczenie, ogarnia go strach, gdy nie ma przy sobie broni, lub zostanie zaatakowany przez smoka. Do Ereta zaleca się Szpadka, aczkolwiek ten nie jest nią zainteresowany. Zdolności *'Łowca smoków:' początkowo Eret wiernie służy Drago, łapiąc, porywając i zmuszając do posłuszeństwa mające służyć mu smoki. Według pierwszych oficjalnych informacji o bohaterze, Eret sam konstruuje pułapki oraz bronie, którymi doskonale sie posługuje. Celnie strzela w ofiarę, ma jednak trudność ze schwytaniem Nocnej Furii. *'Treser smoków:' kiedy Eret przechodzi na stronę jeźdźców, dość łatwo porozumiewa się ze smokami, chociaż wcześniej zwierzęta traktowały go jak zabawkę i wykorzystywały jego strach przed nową formą kontaktu z bestiami. *'Walka:' mężczyzna jest doskonałym wojownikiem, szczególnie wprawionym w walce mieczem. Zawsze nosi u boku kilka krótkich sztuk tej broni i jest przygotowany na starcie z wrogiem. *'Celność:' bardzo dobra, Eret jest w stanie zestrzelić niemal każdego smoka w locie, a nawet wycelować w konkretną głowę Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Nie jest jednak w stanie schwytać Nocnej Furii, a czasem również Śmiertnika Zębacza. *'Strzelanie: '''Eret sprawnie i celnie strzela z dmuchawki. Na statku Drago, celnie trafił w uciekającego strażnika. Historia Przeszłość Nie wiadomo wiele na temat przeszłości Ereta. Od wielu lat służy Drago Krwawdoniowi, któremu łapie i regulanie dostarcza smoki, mające zasilić smoczą armię. Jednak, o ile Eret jest bezwzględnie posłuszny wobec Krwawdonia i usiłuje jak najbardziej mu się przypodobać, o tyle władca jest okrutny i bezwzględny. Pewnego razu Eretowi nie udało się złapać żadnego smoka i zjawia się z pustymi rękami u Drago. Ten w przypływie wściekłości wypala mu swój znak na piersi, jako nauczkę. Od tej pory Eret jeszcze bardziej boi się swojego mistrza. Na krótko przed przybyciem Czkawki oraz Astrid Eret i jego ludzie walczą w forcie ze smokami na czele z Valką oraz jej Oszołomostrachem. Walka kończy się klęską łowców, którzy tracą swoje smoki, a fort zostaje zniszczony w drobny mak. Jak wytresować smoka 2'' Eret pojawia się po raz pierwszy w swoim starym, zniszczonym forcie, kiedy Czkawka i Astrid, widząc zniszczony budynek z klifu nad Swędzipachą, udają się tu, by to sprawdzić. Mężczyzna jest przekonany, że walczą oni u boku tajemniczego jeźdźca i ich "plującego lodem smoka". Oskarża ich o zniszczenia (mimo że w rzeczywistości dokonał tego Oszołomostrach Valki) i próbuje ich pojmać, by sprzedać Drago Krwawdoniowi ich smoki. Parze jednak udaje się uciec, choć zdezorientowany i zdecydowany ratować smoki Czkawka dąży do kolejnego spotkania z łowcami. Gdy Czkawka opowiada Stoickowi o Drago, ten mówi, że wojna jest nieunikniona. Nie wierząc w to, Czkawka chce porozmawiać z Drago, by przekonać go do zmiany zdania na temat smoków, i razem z Astid oddają się w ręce Ereta, by ten doprowadził ich do Krwawdonia. Ich plan krzyżuje Stoick, Pyskacz i pozostali jeźdźcy, którzy przybywają im na ratunek. Udaje im się unieszkodliwić Ereta. Pyskacz uderza go młotem w głowę, po czym przygniata go swoim smokiem, Marudą. Stoick rozkazuje wszystkim jeźdźcom wrócić na Berk (poza Czkawką, który, zbuntowany, uciekł). W czasie tego spotkania, Szpadka od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochuje się w Erecie. Ten jednak okazuje wyraźną irytację. thumb|left|252px|Eret, porwany przez AstridPóźniej Eret pojawia się ponownie na swoim statku, opatrując rany otrzymane podczas ostatniego spotkania z jeźdźcami. Wtedy porywają go Astrid i Wichura i, grożąc zrzuceniem z wysokości, przekonują go do tego, aby zaprowadził ich do Drago. Podczas pobytu w kryjówce Drago, Eret zdradza Astrid, Sączysmarka, Śledzika, Mieczyka i Szpadkę, oddając ich w ręce Krwawdonia, który ma zamiar wcielić ich smoki do swojej armii i więzi je, a później także samych jeźdźców. Gdy podpuszczony przez Astrid, Drago dowiaduje się, że wkrótce jego kryjówka zostanie zaatakowana przez śledzące ich smoki, mężczyzna zwraca się przeciwko Eretowi, rzucając nim, i rozkazuje swoim ludziom go zabić. Życie Eretowi ratuje Wichura, która jako jedyna nie została do tej chwili schwytana. Drago rozkazuje pojmać także ją i postanawia znienacka zaatakować Smocze Sanktuarium. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak podły jest Drago, Eret pomaga jeźdźcom, ratując ich i ich smoki. Podczas ataku na Smocze Sanktuarium towarzyszy Astrid, lecąc na Wichurze i broniąc mieszkających w lodowej górze smoków. Kiedy Krwawdoń, pokonawszy Oszołomostracha, udaje się na Berk, Eret bierze udział w pogrzebie Stoicka Ważkiego, a później ponownie towarzyszy jeźdźcom, ujeżdżając Szponiaka i lecąc do wioski. Tam, razem z innymi mieszkańcami obserwuje bitwę Szczerbatka z Oszołomostrachem Drago. Kiedy Drago zostaje pokonany, Eret postanawia zostać w Berk, stając się przyjacielem jeźdźców. W jego ręce Czkawka powierza opiekę nad Czaszkochrupem, smokiem swojego ojca, który zginął w walce. Relacje Drago Krwawdoń thumb|214px|Znak wyryty przez Drago Krwawdonia na piersiach Ereta. Eret jest bezwzględnie posłuszny swojemu mistrzowi. Spełnia wszystkie jego rozkazy, łapie wszystkie spotkane smoki, które później służą Drago oraz z wielką chęcią poszukuje coraz lepszych i rzadszych okazów. Jest niezwykle szczęśliwy na myśl o złapaniu Nocnej Furii, wie bowiem, że Drago będzie mu za nią bardzo wdzięczny. Mężczyzna jednak boi się bezwzględnego "władcy smoków". Swego czasu Drago wypalił mu znak na piersi, za karę, gdy Eret zjawił się z pustymi rękami. Często kłamie, by przypodobać się bądź uspokoić Krwawdonia. Władca nawet rozkazał swoim ludziom go zabić, jednak wówczas Ereta obroniła Wichura. To wydarzenie jednak odmieniło łowcę, który zdał sobie w końcu sprawę z tego, jak podły jest Drago. Dlatego odchodzi od niego i dołącza do smoczych jeźdźców. Czkawka Podczas pierwszego spotkania Astrid i Czkawki z Eretrm zwiastowały wieczną wrogość między jeźdźcami oraz łowcami smoków. Mężczyzna chciał bowiem schwytać i sprzedać ich wierzchowce, by służyły w armii Drago Krwawdonia. thumb|left|drugie spotkanie [[Czkawka|Czkawki z Eretem]] Przy drugim spotkaniu Czkawka postanowił poddać się myśliwym, tylko po to, by dotrzeć do "władcy smoków" i zmienić jego zdanie na temat tych stworzeń. Chciał wówczas przekonać o ich lojalności samego Ereta. Nieustanne starania Czkawki o przyjaźń smoczych łowców ze smokami w końcu przyniosły efekt. Gdy Eret zdał sobie sprawę z okrucieństwa Krwawdonia, który usiłował go zabić, postanowił przejść na stronę jeźdźców i walczył po ich stronie już podczas bitwy pod Smoczym Sanktuarium. Swoją przemianę Eret zawdzięcza właśnie Czkawce. Również sam chłopak docenił zdolności Ereta i sam powierzył mu pod opiekę Czaszkochrupa. Astrid Podczas pierwszego spotkania Astrid i Czkawki z Eretem zaznaczyła się wrogość między smoczymi jeźdźcami a łowcami. Później, gdy jeźdźcy sądzą, że Czkawka został porwany przez Krwawdonia, to Astrid decyduje się porwać Ereta i zmusić go do wskazania kryjówki władcy smoków. Mężczyzna okazuje się wówczas bezsilny wobec dziewczyny, która swymi sztuczkami dąży do zastraszenia Ereta. thumb|porwanie Ereta przez [[Astrid i Wichurę]]Gdy Drago usiłuje zabić Ereta, a jego życie ratuje Wichura, Eret ostatecznie postanawia stanąć po stronie jeźdźców. Ratuje życie Astrid, uwalniając najpierw siebie, a później pozostałą młodzież, a później dziewczyna uczy go latania na smoku i jest pozytywnie zaskoczona jego postępami. Do czasu przejęcia Czaszkochrupa Eret lata z nią na Wichurze. Wichura Eret zestrzelił Wichurę, gdy ta okrążała zniszczony fort. Chciał porwać ją i sprzedać Krwawdoniowi do jego armii, jednak plany pokrzyżowali Astrid z Czkawką. Później, gdy jeźdźcy z własnej woli lądują na jego statku, Wichura aportuje rzucany przez Ereta miecz Czkawki. Kiedy Astrid porywa Ereta, Wichura traktuje go niczym swoją zabawkę, głównie po to, by mężczyzna nie uciekł. Podczas konfrontacji z Drago Krwawdoniem Wichura ratuje mu życie, odbijając swoim pancerzem bronie rzucone w stronę Ereta z rozkazu Drago. Wówczas mężczyzna przekonuje się do smoków i obiecuje Wichurze odwdzięczyć się. Uwalnia ją z pułapki, a podczas bitwy pod Smoczym Sanktuarium dosiada jej. Szpadka Szpadka od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochuje się w Erecie, ten jednak nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć, patrzy na dziewczynę wręcz z obrzydzeniem. Szpadka niezwykle go irytuje swoimi zachowaniami, jednak przez większość czasu mężczyzna w ogóle nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Nie wiadomo, czy po pokonaniu Drago Krwawdonia i sprowadzeniu się Ereta na Berk coś jeszcze łączy go ze Szpadką. Prawdopodobnie dziewczyna zwróciła się ku jej adoratorom, czyli Śledzikowi oraz Sączysmarkowi. Czaszkochrup thumb|158px|Eret z Czaszkochrupem Czaszkochrup zostaje wierzchowcem Ereta dopiero pod koniec filmu. Z tego powodu nie wiadomo wiele na temat relacji. Smok od razu polubił i wybrał Ereta na swego jeźdźca, chwilę obwąchując go, a następnie z impetem trącając jego rękę. Czkawka decyduje, by mężczyzna zaopiekował się smokiem swego zmarłego ojca. Eret czuje się zaszczycony i już niedługo dosiada Czaszkochrupa. Ludzie Ereta Eret ma grupę czterech zaufanych i służących mu ludzi, z którymi wspólnie poluje na smoki. Eret wydaje im rozkazy i jest ich przełożonym, jednak nie jest on wobec nich tak okrutny, jak Drago wobec Ereta. Czasami uzupełniają wzajemnie swoje myśli, jednak najczęściej milczą i okazują się zbyt głupi, co irytuje samego Ereta. Ciekawostki *Jego przypinka w kształcie sowy oraz naalowane na brodzie wzory mogą sugerować jakiś związek z sowią twarzą oraz niebieskim paskiem na brodzie Chmuroskoka. Nie wiadomo, czy jest to zbieg okoliczności, czy faktyczne powiązanie. *Eret jest podobny do Heathery. Oboje byli początkowo sprzymierzeni z wrogami Berk, ale ostatecznie dołączyli do jeźdźców. Oboje mają także czarne włosy i zaprzyjaźnili się z Wichurą. Zobacz też en::Eret, Son of Eret es:Eret ru:Эрет it:Eret Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Wandale